


why?

by edgarbalsa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, kind of a vent, ritsu sad, that is it ritsu sad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarbalsa/pseuds/edgarbalsa
Summary: why? why did this happen?
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 12





	why?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is mega rushy ;--;

the teen lay still in his bed, desperately holding onto his bed sheets as if he was holding onto dear life. why? why did this happen? he didn't deserve this... he held back his sobs, he couldn't cry, he shouldn't.

why? why why why?

he didn't deserve this.. no one did.

he gave up.

loud sobbing erupted from the boy, already choking on his tears and gasps. this was ever so horrible. his throat was raw, his eyes were puffy, his skin was pale. he truly looked ever so sick, what exactly was wrong with him? stop crying, ritsu. dont let this bother you. he sniffled as he pulled himself up, feeling dizzy as soon as he did.

he wanted to throw up. 

he was such a mess, his hair was almost matted, his skin was sickly pale, dark eyebags hung under his eyes. he rubbed his face with a sigh, he felt so drained... so so drained, but at least he sobbed out all his emotions, right...?

wrong. 

as soon as he thought that, a loud ding echoed out around his room. oh..? right, his phone.

he slowly picked it up, before he even properly saw what contents was on his phone he had dropped it onto the floor and almost instantly threw himself up into a ball, as if he was trying to keep himself safe?

"y..you prohohomised to stay," he managed to choke out, the words he'd whisper to himself sounded inaudible due to his cries.

"why, maakun?"


End file.
